


Snuggle Nights

by spoonlesslupie



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonlesslupie/pseuds/spoonlesslupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Sheldon Cooper is an Alpha. His main source of discontent at the moment is an Omega who insists on bucking her nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic. Be kind.

SET pre-wedding.

Knock, knock, knock, “Penny.” Knock, knock, knock, “Penny.” Knock, knock, knock, “Penny.”

On the other side of the door, Penny sighed. It had been a crap day, she was tired, and she wasn’t feeling up to meeting Sheldon’s particular brand of needs. But still, she opened the door. “Yes, Sheldon?”

“Omega, may I enter your apartment?” Sheldon kept his voice quiet and his eyes low and nonthreatening. Because of course Sheldon Cooper is an Alpha. There’s no way Leonard, Howard, and Raj would consistently bend to his demands unless he also provided the stability that came with having Alpha instincts. And it was those instincts that had him on Penny’s doorstep this evening.

“Sheldon,” Penny started to push away, as was her tendency. “I’m really not in the mood…”

“Of course you’re not,” Sheldon interrupted smoothly. “I can sense your distress from my spot, which is why I came to offer my assistance, rather than sending Leonard. If you were in the mood, I would have sent your Beta. Now, again I ask, Omega, may I enter your apartment?”

Penny never knew whether to be annoyed, offended, or amazed by Sheldon when he demonstrated such blunt insight. Tonight, she just blinked and stepped to the side, waving him in. 

“Have you eaten dinner?” Sheldon asked.

“I picked something up, but I haven’t eaten yet,” Penny replied. “It’s on the counter.”

“Do you have comfy pajamas?” Sheldon continued. “My mother used to find comfy pajamas were the best attire for snuggle nights.”

“For what nights?” Penny’s eyebrows hit her hairline. 

“Snuggle nights,” Sheldon replied as he plated her take-out and poured a glass of wine. “When we were children and not yet determined Alphas, my mother would fix what I believe is called ‘comfort food,’ dress my sister and I in comfy pajamas, and make a blanket fort on the floor for a family snuggle night any time we needed to feel close. It often coincided with any time my father was drinking heavily. Now, go change. We don’t need a blanket fort, your couch will do, but bring the comforter off your bed.”

Penny wandered into her room, pondering the night’s turn of events. Usually, Sheldon’s high-handed manner would set her nerves jangling. But tonight, it felt good to not have to make any decisions, to be taken care of, and to know all that was expected of her was to eat her dinner and snuggle with a friendly Alpha who had no sexual desire for her. It was remarkably freeing. 

She returned to the living room in yoga pants and a t-shirt, half-carrying, half-dragging the comforter from her bed. Sheldon had taken up residence at one end of her sofa and found “The Never Ending Story” on television. “Sit here,” he said, Alpha command creeping into his voice just enough to overcome her natural instinct to leave at least one cushion between herself and another person. She sat right next to him, and Sheldon handed her the wine glass, taking the plate of food and feeding her bites from his own hand. When she finished the wine, he filled a tumbler with water and offered it to her, but she set it on the coffee table. “I’m pretty full, Sheldon,” she said.

“Very well,” Sheldon set the food aside and patted his lap. “Lay your head here and stretch out.” 

“Sheldon,” Penny hesitated.

“Snuggle nights,” Sheldon said. “I can make it a command if you prefer.”

Penny thought, then shifted on the couch until she was pillowed on Sheldon’s thigh. They watched the movie in silence, and she realized, his long fingers were running through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Her muscles relaxed so slowly that she didn’t even realize she was drifting to sleep until she heard Sheldon start singing: “Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…..”

For Sheldon’s part, he was happy the acrid burn of distressed Omega had been replaced with the sweet scent of relaxed, content Omega. If only Penny would allow them to take care of her full time… .


End file.
